Crush Crush Crush
by J1210
Summary: When Yuffie mistakens Merlins love potion for taffy and drinks it. She falls in love with the Fullmetal Alchemist. Now Winry is in a competition to gain Ed's affection or at least find out what's wrong with her bubbly friend.
1. Chapter 1: Crush Crush Crush

**I Know, I know I'm doing another holiday fic when I haven't even finished ReMixed Christmas Carol yet, but I'm working on it okay! But this is my Valentines day fic involving our two favorite Hollow Bastion Residents Winry and Yuffie, rock on!! In this fic thought they'll be fighting over no one other than Edward of course. And before you get your undies in a wedge this is completely non-canon from Under the Mistletoe and Under the Fireworks. This is however canon to my other FMA one shots, just consider this the opening for my new oneshot series coming titled Roommates. It about Winry and Yuffie and their roommate life I suppose.**

**Crush, Crush, Crush**

"I've finally done it." Rang across the town of Hollow Bastion. Merlin held up a vial of pink liquid in his hands. The old Wizard had finally finished his life's work, a love potion. Merlin had spent over 20 years developing and mastering the liquid. He traveled over many worlds looking for ingredients that might help in the creation of the perfect love potion. It was finally complete. The potion contained all the needs to have a perfect lover. Both Loyalty and Lust. The lover would cling over the person for the rest of eternity.

Merlin stare at the pink liquid then scratch his eyebrow. "Why did I want to make a love potion anyway?"

Now that Merlin thought of it, over twenty years ago he used to moon over this woman who already was dating someone else. He didn't even think that woman lived in Hollow Bastion anymore. "Eh, whatever." He tossed it down on the table and walked away. Yuffie that had to be walking by looked at the potion.

She gawked at it and her mouth began to water. "This must be it. The liquid taffy Merlin said he make for me!" Yuffie looked around to make sure no one was looking and sliped the vial into her pocket. The ninja was very protective of her candy. She tiptoed right past Leon who was leaning against the wall with his eye's closed.

As she touched the doorknob Leon calmly spoke. "What are you doing Yuffie?"

"Going home, what else could I be doing. I mean its 6 o'clock Spongebob should be on." She made the quickest excuse as possible.

"I mean why are you tiptoing past me?" he asked a bit more irratated. "Are you hiding something."

"Of course not!?! Why would I be hiding something that Merlin just made? I mean... I uhh... got to go." Yuffie slipped out of the door without another word.

Leon sighed. "I'm surounded by idoits."

Yuffie busted the door open in her apartment startling Winry. The kunoichi had a huge grin on her face. Yuffie held the vial in her hand. "Victory is mine!"

"VIctory?" Winry stared at her roommate. "Why do you always have to come busting in like that?"

Yuffie just seemed to notice Winry was in the room. In a desperate attempt the ninja held the potion behind her back. "Winry its been almost a year now you should be used to me smashing down doors. I mean haven't we had to replace like five of those things?"

Winry eyed her suspiciously. "Actually yesterdays door makes seven." She stood up and circled behind the ninja.. Yuffie saw what she was trying to do and turned around. The kunoichi stepped back heading towards her room. "I have ninja stuff to do so I'm just going to slip back into my room and do... ninja stuff."

"What are you hiding behind her back?" Winry pointed. "You seem protective of it?"

"Its nothing!" Yuffie exclaimed. She ran int her room and slammed the door close.

Winry shrugged and went back to watching the TV.

Inside Yuffie's room she jumped onto her bed and held out what she assumed was the liquid taffy. The ninja opened the vial and sighed. This would be a one in a million. In one full swallow she gulped down the pink liquid. It tasted surprisingly sweeter than expected, but that wasn't the only thing the kunoichi tasted. She was hit with a number of emotions. She grabbed her head happiness, sadness, anger, love, and taco's ran through her head. As soon as it came, the pain was gone. She looked up confused. "What the?"

A sudden knock came at the front door. Winry went to go open and Ed stood holding his atuomail. "Hey Winry this things on the fritz again."

"Ed I thought I told you not to overdo it." Winry checked the automail while Ed entered the apartment. "Just sit down while I get my supplies."

Edward took a seat on the couch and grabbed the remote. "What's up with everyone and Spongebob."

Yuffie's door creaked open. She saw Edward and gasped."What is he doing here?"

Winry returned with her supplies, but dropped them. Edward looked over to her. "Eh? What's wrong Winry?" He turned back around and was tackled by Yuffie. "What the hell? Yu... Yuffie what are you doing?"

"I've missed you sweety!" she proclaimed rubbing her cheek against his.

Edward tried to push her off, but Yuffie's grip was cut throat tight. "What do you mean Sweety?"

Yuffie looked confused. "What are you talking about? Your my boyfriend?"

Edward and Winry looked at each other and both yelled in unison. "BOYFRIEND!!!"


	2. Chapter 2: Fixiated on You

**Alright guys I've decided that Crush Crush Crush won't be only a three-shot story. I feel that I can expand on this idea plus I had a lot of fun when I wrote the first chapter. Also If you guys have any ideas for the fic I'll accept them. So without further ado I hope you enjoy Yuffie clinging on to Edward and Winry loathing every minute of it. **

**Crush Crush Crush **

Edward and Winy looked at Yuffie stunned. Sure the little ninja was hyper and annoying at times, but this was a whole new level. Edward once again tried to wiggle away from the kunoichi, but her death grip was head on. She wasn't letting go for anything.

Winy looked on Yuffie and slowly asked. "Yuffie, what do you mean Edward's your boyfriend. You guys are only friends."

"Yeah were just friends and nothing more." Edward grumbled. "Now let go of me."

The kunoichi seemed hurt. She released Edward's wrists letting him sit up. Yuffie stood up and shot daggers at Winry. Her ice cold stare caught the blond mechanic off guard. Yuffie approached Winry in a threatening stance. Winy took steps back out of fear. The kunoichi may have been her best friend, but she was dangerous nonetheless. When it came to candy she would attack anyone who dare attempt touch the sweets. If she inherited that same passion for Ed that she had for candy than Winry was in trouble.

The mechanic held her hands up in defense. "Yuffie calm down."

"Calm down, calm down!!" Yuffie repeated. "How can I calm down when some floozy is trying to steal my boyfriend?"

"Floozy!!"

Edward covered his mouth to hold in the laughter.

Winry pointed her finger at Yuffie's face. "Yuffie you're my friend and all, but don't call me a floozy!"

"Fine then you're just a moocher." Yuffie concluded stepping back. She began to circle Winry. "Can't deny that can you? Yeah, you know that I'm the only one who actually woks around here and pays the bills."

"Where is this coming from?" Winy asked herself. "This isn't like Yuffie."

Edward silently headed towards the door. "Look Winry I think I'm just going to come back later. It seems that you and Yuffie are having a personal roommate argument. You can take a look at my automail later right?"

Yuffie crossed her arms. "But sweetie?" She clung onto Ed's arms. "I don't want you to go."

Leon happened to be walking by and stopped. He looked at Yuffie surprised. There was a look in her eye's that were unreadable. It actually looked like love. He coughed and caught the teens attention. Crossing his arms he stared down on his partner who was burying her face in Edward's chest. "What's wrong with Yuffie?"

"We don't know?" Winry wailed. "She was fine a few minutes ago. But she entered her room and when Ed showed up she went bonkers. She keeps mooning over him."

"Yeah she claims that I'm her boyfriend." Edward struggled to get out of her grip again. "She won't let go."

"You are my boyfriend." Yuffie looked up affectionately at Edward. "I love you."

Leon was taken back. Sure Yuffie mooned over him at times, but she never confessed the _three sacred words_ to him. No, something didn't seem right to him. He narrowed his eyes at his partner. He put a firm grip on Yuffie's chin forcing her to look up at him. The look in Yuffie's eye's was something he never saw in her before. "This doesn't seem right, were going to take her to see Merlin."

The group left to Merlin's house. When they arrived the entire restoration committee was surprised to see Yuffie hugging onto Edward. Aerith approached the ninja. "Yuffie let go of Edward, it isn't polite to cling onto people."

"He doesn't seem to mind. Besides hasn't he told you that were dating." She told the older woman. "Maybe you and Cloud could go on a double date with us."

"That bastard." Aerith let escape through hushed breathes. Once she realized what she had said, the florist covered her mouth. "E . . . excuse me."

"She keeps mooning over me." Edward complained. "There's something wrong with Yuffie."

Merlin entered the room with a hot cup of coffee in his hand. He went over to his little chemical lab and examined over the fluids. He looked all over the place, but couldn't find one trace of the love potion. He looked around the restoration committee. "By any chance have any of you seen my love potion by any chance."

They all faced Merlin. In unison the committee exclaimed. "Love potion!?"

Merlin nodded. "Yes love potion, I finished it earlier today, but found no use of it. I think I'm going to dispose of it. No good will come out of having it lay around in the open. Someone might mistake it for some liquid taffy and drink it. My would they experience a unexplainable amount of emotional affection for someone. Most likely it would be the first person they see. The person would automatically assume that the person is their lover. They would also see anyone who tries to contradict them being with their loved as a threat."

That explained everything. Winry's mouth gaped. "So Yuffie drank the love potion."

"Your right." Leon examined the ninja once more. "And she must have seen Ed first. So now she thinks that their lovers."

Winry looked hopefully to Merlin. "When will the potion wear off?"

Merlin scratched his beard. "W . . . well I never considered making a antidote to counteract against the love potion. I created the potion for the sole purpose of being with the one you love for the rest of eternity. So there's no telling if the potion will ever wear off or if it ever will. I'm sorry to say that Yuffie might be stuck like this forever."

The room grew silent. Winry looked at Yuffie and balled her fists. Her friend was going to be stuck like that forever and even if she tried to help Edward with the problem Yuffie might she Winry as a threat and do something to rash. Winry couldn't help, but also feel a pang of envy . . . no it was more like jealousy. Winry had told Yuffie that she liked Ed and now her best friend would be in the way of her getting to Ed.

Cid finally spoke. "Well then might as well put up them wedding bells."

Edward mentally shrunk in size. "Wedding bells?"

"You have to find a cure." Winry grabbed Merlin by the collar. "Yuffie can't be stuck like that forever!!" She yelled, more like a wail.

"Are you sure you don't have a personal stake in this." Cloud murmured as he walked by so only Winry could hear. "You do like him don't you?"

"I don't know." She hissed back at him. "Mind your own business."

Cloud leaned up against the wall. "Just trying to help you out, I mean you're stuck with Yuffie as a roommate and now if you try to get anywhere near Ed that's more than just automail maintenance she might just kick you out or even worse attack you."

Winry looked over at Yuffie hugging on to fullmetal. Might she have to compete with Yuffie to gain Ed's affection or put this behind and try to help her friend?


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Your Biggest Fan

**Well here we are at chapter three. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying the fic so far. It's really fun thinking of ways to torture Ed. Winry vs. Yuffie the ultimate battle begins. Also this chapter is based off of a song that everyone has heard probably more than 100 times. It's based off of Lady Gaga's Paparazzi and will span for two chapters .If you listen to the chorus lyrics than you can get while this relates to partial YuffieEdWinry fluff. There are also some references in this chapter, see if you can hunt them down. **

**Crush Crush Crush **

Yuffie sat at her desk sharpening her kunai's. It had been three days since she had drunk the love potion and she had shown no sign of it wearing of yet. Yuffie took the black stone and picked up her bug shuriken. The star weapon was a little tougher to sharpen out than the kunai's. The sound of the doorknob turned and Yuffie turned around in hopes that it was her one-sided lover Edward Elric, but to her dismay it was Winry.

The blond had a plate with two cups of tea on them. "Hey, Yuffie do you want to drink with me?"

Yuffie crossed her arms. She was still a little skeptical if Winry was really trying to have tea with her or get her out of the picture to have Edward all to her. Yuffie took one of the cups and sniffed it. Winry scoffed. "I'm not going to poison Yuffie gezz."

The kunoichi sipped the maple tea. "It's just a precaution. You could be trying to get me out of the picture."

Winry balled her fists in anger, but quickly softened them. Leon had told the Restoration Committee that they needed to treat this situation gently. Yuffie was a little insane as Cid put it . . . well she was more insane than she usually was. Winry took a seat and held her hands in defense. "Yuffie I thought that I would start pulling my weight around here. You know maybe I could handle cooking and clean up around here to make up for my laziness."

Yuffie nimble her thumbs nail. "I guess." A knock came on the front door. And Leon entered without and anyone coming to answer. Leon entered Yuffie's room and looked towards Yuffie. "Squallypoo what are you doing here?"

"Squallypoo?" Winry snickered.

Leon rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yuffie please don't call me that."

Yuffie laughed crossing her legs across the silk covers. "Well you're my male best buddy. I only see it fit that we give each other nicknames."

Leon shrugged trying to shake off the disturbing name. "I came to see if you were feeling any better."

"Feeling any better?"She repeated in confusion. Yuffie placed her hand on her forehead. "I don't feel sick at all. What are you trying to pull?"

Winry put her hands on her hips. "He meant about you following Ed around like a lost pup-" Leon tugged Winry's arm cutting her off. He put his finger to his mouth. Winry sighed. She guessed it was only right not let Yuffie know that her love for the alchemist was only artificial and nothing more. Once the antidote was done she wouldn't feel anymore affection towards him.

"Squall, Winry you guys are acting weird so I think that I'm going to go see my boyfriend, we do have a date scheduled for today. Later!!" Yuffie stopped and turned to Winry. "Have dinner done by eight; tonight I'm craving spaghetti tacos."

"Spaghetti tacos?" Winry stated in confusion.

Leon began to trail away. "Ask Aerith for the recipe, she'll tell you how to make them. Their Yuffie's favorite so I'd get them perfect."

Winry groaned, but then it hit her. Yuffie was going on a date with Ed, what if the ninja tried to make a move on Ed. Knowing how forward the kunoichi was Winry had to assume that Yuffie would most likely try something on Ed. Since they would be alone there would be no telling what type of mad experiments the kunoichi would inflict upon fullmetal in that state of mentality. No she was over reacting. Winry tried to get a hold of herself. "Even in that state Winry isn't that crazy . . . or is she?"

In a panic Wiry ran down the hall to catch up with her roommate.

Out at the Postern Ed was sparing with Alphonse. Ed blocked Al's vicious blow and jumped up attempting to kick off his head, but Al grasped Ed's foot and threw him. Lucky for Ed he landed on his feet, but as he went back to charge at Al a grip pulled him into a hug. "What the?"

Yuffie hugged onto the blond. "Hey Sweetie!"

"Y . . . Yuffie what are you doing here?" Ed demanded.

Yuffie looked hurt as if he had completely forgotten. "I'm here for our date. You didn't forget did you?"

Ed scratched his head. "O . . . of course not." Ed had indeed promised to take Yuffie out on a date. The day before Yuffie had followed him around and literally forced him into submission until he promised to take her out someone nice. "Alphonse were going to have to continue later. Where do you want to go?" he asked a little irritated that his training had been interrupted.

She griped his hand. "Where ever you take me!"

Edward nodded. "I need to change out of these sweaty clothes first."

"Hold it!!" Winry came running towards them. She reached the two and time and caught her breath. A breath was caught in her throat when she saw Edward griping onto Yuffie's hand and not complaining one bit about it. Desperately she looked at Al. "Alphonse I made it in time for our date?"

Al looked surprised. "You want to go out with me Winry?"

Winry smirked. She put on her imaginary acting shoes and looked to Al. "Don't be so coy Alphonse. Yesterday you asked me out."

Edward obviously saw Winry's poor acting skills and snickered. Winry shot daggers at him. Yuffie jumped in between the two. "This is great; we can totally go out on a double date."

Fullmetal groaned as Yuffie drug him off into town with Winry following quickly behind leaving Al struggling to catch up. The two couples retreated to a local restaurant that had just opened. They were directed into a booth and Yuffie made sure to sit next to Ed. When he tried to scoot away she scooted even closer. Soon Ed was caught next to Al's metal armor and Yuffie's body. Winry gag from the other side of the booth.

A clerk approached the four. She had long blond hair connected in two separate braids. She passed out four menus and pulled out a tiny notepad. "Hello welcome to the Radiant Gardens, my name is Penelo and I'll be your waitress today. Oh, it seems we have two cute couples."

"That's right." Yuffie snuck a kiss on Ed's cheek making him blush.

Penelo looked to Winry and Al as if expecting anything. Winry held her head in embarrassment. To her relief Penelo didn't go any further. "What would you like for an appetizer?"

"Ice cream!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Yuffie ice cream isn't an appetizer." Edward pointed out irritated.

She crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue. "When Squall takes me out he usually buys me ice cream."

"Well that's Leon." Edward tried to stay confident.

Penelo tried to remain perky. "Should I get the ice cream?"

No one responded, so the argument ensued.

Thirty minutes passed before the two stopped arguing. Edward finally gave in and order four ice creams. Yuffie kissed him once again and dug into her ice cream. Winry looked worried at Ed, or perhaps she was more worried herself. It had only been three days since Yuffie had changed and it seemed like Ed was accepting it more than anyone else. He was getting used to have bubbly ninja around, no matter how irritating it was.

Winry decided to dig up information. She looked at Yuffie eyeing Edward. She didn't want to know what type of things Yuffie was picturing together in her mind. The way she looked at Ed just sent chills up Winry's spine. "So . . . Ed you seem to have accepted Yuffie as her girlfriend."

Edward looked surprised. "I guess."

Yuffie smiled. "Don't be so shy babe." Yuffie turned to Winry as if mocking her. "I think its time we moved in together."

Ed looked completely flabbergasted.

The mechanic chocked on the ice cream she was eating. Al looked at her concerned. "Winry are you alright. Do you need some water?"

Winry jolted up she pointed a finger at Yuffie. "That is enough! Do you think I don't know what I'm trying to do? Your taunted me because you know how I feel about Edward. So you know Yuffie I won't stand by and let you win! If you really want to compete with me then let's."

Yuffie jumped up and matched her height. "You took the words right out of my mouth sister!"

Penelo appeared in front of the table. "Are the two lovely couples ready to order?"

Both girls looked at her threateningly. "No!

The two stormed off leaving Ed and Al at the table in awe. Alphonse looked down at Ed. "So . . . which one are you going to choose."

Ed shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to wait and see Al. There's obviously no getting out of this now."


	4. Chapter 4: Paparazzi

**Here we are at chapter four of Crush, Crush, Crush. I know that I haven't had Yuffie and Winry go at it yet. Though Yuffie would most likely win in a fist fight don't count Winry out yet. She is roaring and ready to fight for her love. Anyway I seriously have no idea who is going to win in the end so I'm going to post up a blind poll on my profile and people can vote from there. In the conclusion whoever wins the poll will most likely . . . hold on why am I telling you this!?!?! Anyway this chapter concludes the Paparazzi arc of the fic. Please review, I enjoy feedback. **

**Crush, Crush, Crush**

Winry looked down at the ground. Her view shifted from the ground up the walls all the way to the roof. Examining the apartment she noticed everything was out of place. Literally the television, kitchen, bathroom, and beds were on the left side of their two roomed apartment while on the other side of the black line was Winry standing in a desolate living room. Her fists balled. "Yuffie!!"

Yuffie came out of her room and looked at Winry. The mechanic's face was bright red. The kunoichi tried to suppress her laughter, but it got the better of her and she started laughing. When she managed to calmed herself she looked to the blond. "You called?"

"Yeah I did? What the hell did you do to the apartment!?!" She demanded. "How come everything is on the left side of the apartment and the right side is completely empty?"

Yuffie looked around as if she had no clue what she was talking about. Finally she opened her mouth. "That' your side of the apartment and this is my side. You stay on your side and I stay on my side and we won't have any problems at all. Since you obviously have a problem with me and Edward dating I thought it would be better for us to separated from each other for a little while."

Winry's eye twitched. "I'm done with this crap."

Winry crossed the black line and charged into her room. Yuffie followed her curiously; when she reached the door she saw the blond throwing clothes into her tool box. Winry quickly finished and pushed past Yuffie and headed towards the door. It was then that the bubbly ninja realized that Winry was serious about this. Yuffie blocked the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to stay with Aerith, where else?" Winry demanded. "It's obvious that I can't live here with you? You've gone completely off the wall ever since you and Ed started-" Winry paused as if almost forcing the word out from her teeth. "Dating."

"I was just kidding. I don't want you to leave." She wailed pushing Winry back onto the couch. "I'll put everything back I swear!"

"But a second ago you wanted to be away from me. What's your deal?" Winry dropped the suitcase. "Besides I thought you and Ed were moving in together."

"We are!" She yelled. She looked away and twiddled her thumbs. "He says he needs some time to think about it though." The kunoichi looked a little disappointed.

Winry guessed that Ed finally took a stand and turned her proposition down. The mechanic couldn't blame him; there are ways to hurt the ninja's feelings. Winry learned that when Leon and almost everyone else turned down her offer to go to the ninja convention. Mainly because Yuffie had been setting traps to practice for the competition taking place there. As she stated on more than one occasion "I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie." Unfortunately no one eludes the great ninja.

Winry took her bag back to her room. "Look I'm going to work. Just try to get everything back in place before I get back."

"Work?" Yuffie looked surprised. "You got a job?"

Winry nodded. "You know its not that hard. You should get one and stop doing odd jobs to pay the bills."

A cheesy smile appeared upon her face. "But that's what makes'em so fun!"

As Winry shruged and left for work a devious smile appeared upon her face. She went to the window and knocked on it. "You can come in now Cid!"

A manner of cursing came from the window and Cid feel through the window with a huge backpack. He looked at Yuffie and spat out his cigarette. "The hell you have me come through there for!? I coulda used the damn door when Winry left."

"Yeah, but covert operations like this require precise skill and timing." Yuffie looked down at the bag. "Is that everything?"

"Yeah, yeah." Cid emptied the bag. Two laptops and a lot of techy gear fell from the sack. Cid began to link all of the technology together on the ground. He plugged it into the wall and bright picture showed with Edward watching T.V. in his apartment.

"It works." The kunoichi exclaimed. "Cid you're the best."

Cid looked to the kunoichi concerned. "Yuffie I don't want to impose, but this is just kinda creepy. I mean your spying on Ed for literally 24/7. I mean isn't seeing him once a day enough."

"No!" Yuffie sat down and stared at the computer screen. "I need to know what he's doing at all times!"

Cid lit another cigarette. He shook his head. "I hate to say it, but I think you're obsessed."

"Obsessed?" Yuffie asked innocently. "It's just a simple relationship Cid, nothing more. I just want to make sure that my baby is faithful. He already knows I am, I'm sure he wouldn't squander are perfect relationship."

"More like dysfunctional." Cid muttered.

Yuffie nailed him across the head with a punch. "Are love is not dysfunctional. Don't be angry because you're old. You had your chance to find love. It's too late now! Perhaps you should go use that eHarmony crap! I mean it's not like you already do."

The cigarette fell from the man's mouth. He looked to Yuffie who was smiling as she grabbed a tub of ice cream out of the kitchen freezer. She returned and stared contently on the screen. Cid scratched his head awkwardly. "H . . . how do you know about that Yuffie? I only joined a few days ago?"

Yuffie cleaned the spoon of the remaining chocolate treat. "When you're the Single White Rose of Wutai you have too know these things. It's just principle." Cid disregarded her reply which made absolutely no sense whatsoever. "By the way, Winry wanted me to move all the furniture back in place. Since you're not doing anything to important now, you can take care of that."

Cid groaned and went to grab the leather couch. He muttered something about damn ninja's or something like that.

Yuffie stared intently on the computer screen for three hours until 1 PM came. Her eye's were narrowed now, she hadn't even changed out of her chocobo pajama's yet. She cast a yawn and laid her head on a pillow she brought onto the carpet. "Maybe he isn't doing anything unfaithful." Yuffie looked to hear her cell phone go off. The song Paparazzi went off. She looked to who was calling and it read Leon. Flipping it open she placed it to her ear. "What up Squall?"

"Yuffie you're usually at Merlin's by now. Is everything alright?" Leon asked a little annoyed.

A smile crept across her face. "So you're worried about me now?"

Leon scoffed. "As if, we were suppose to go take out the remaining heartless in the castle depths today did you forget."

Yuffie slapped her forehead. "Crap, let me get dressed I'll meet you there in a few."

"Its alright." Leon stopped her. "I had Winry go get Ed."

Yuffie stopped and the smile erased off her face. "What? You had that . . . that floozy go talk to my man! Dammit Squall, she probably said she go get Ed to. I knew she couldn't be trusted and even after I let her stay. That's it, she's going down! Where is my shuriken?"

"Shuriken? Yuffie wait a second." Leon gasped. The phone hung up. Leon looked down at the huge bold letters call ended. He had to get to Yuffie before she got to Winry. She acting crazier than the Paparazzi, and this time she was dead serious.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Threat

**Okay here we are at chapter 5 of Crush, Crush, Crush. I wanted to thank Werehog21 who gave me a few ideas for the fic. Personally I was kind of making it up as I went. Also for those who want to vote now, the poll is up and running. Just go to my profile and pick Winry or Yuffie. Really I want Yuffie to win, but I can't be biased on this decision so you guys can vote. I hate to say this, but this song was influenced by yet another Lady GaGa song. For some reason her music is my new guilty pleasure. It's just a little Bad Romance. Enjoy the chapter, and please review, everyone counts.**

**Crush, Crush, Crush**

Winry sighed. She stood outside of Edward's apartment. The mechanic was going convince Ed to dump Yuffie. As much as she didn't want to do it she had to. Maybe if Edward dumps Yuffie it would snap her out of the potion's grip. She had been to see Merlin before she went to speak with Leon. He had told her that he was getting nowhere with the antidote. The love potion had to be the strongest potion he had ever made.

Winry lifted her fist and knocked on the door. "Edward its Winry I need to talk to you."

Footsteps came towards the door and slowly the door creaked open. To her surprise she was punched in the face. Winry stumbled back and cursed. "What the hell Ed!" Suddenly a rag came back and gagged her. Winry began to lose her vision. The rag had some chemical that was making her go unconscious. The last thing she felt was being lifted on to someone's shoulder and being carried off. Then everything went black.

Leon paced back and forth through Merlin's house. An immediate meeting had been called for the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. The door opened and Tifa entered with Cloud following closely behind. Aerith saw this and narrowed her eyes. She bent down to where Cid was typing. "I thought Tifa hated Cloud like I did?"

Cid laughed. "You didn't here? Cloud apologized to Tifa yesterday, heh more like grovel."

Aerith crossed her arms and turned the other way to avoid eye contact with Cloud. Tifa looked a little bad. Leon sighed and looked to the four. "Is now really the time to be worrying about a love triangle?"

"I do not love that . . . that Cretan!" Aerith pointed at Cloud then turned to Tifa. "And you're no better."

Tifa gasped. "Why you?"

"Guys" Leon spoke a little louder. Slamming his hands against the table he sighed. "I think Yuffie's lost it for good this time. It's already been 24 hours since the last time we've seen her. We haven't seen Winry or Ed either. I went to check his apartment and it was a complete mess. More like a fight happened there."

"Was there any blood?" Cloud asked. Leon shook his head. "Then how are we sure it's serious?"

"I think your forgetting that Yuffie is a divine little devil. I won't doubt that youth could clean up that mess. Besides ninja's are known for their stealth."

Leon rubbed his eyes. "I couldn't forgive myself if Yuffie hurt those two. She's my responsibility."

"Squall." Aerith touched his shoulder, but immediately closed her mouth as soon as she realized what slipped out. "I'm sorry."

Leon gave her and unreadable look. "It's alright." Leon looked towards Merlin who was entering the room. "Any luck on the antidote."

Merlin smiled. "Not much, but I have a base for the solution. An antidote might just be possible yet, but no guarantees. I can't make it immediately so you'll have to find Yuffie and the others."

Tifa grabbed her chin. "Where would Yuffie run off to? She has so many favorite places in town. She usually is on the roof of the castle. She said it's the best view in the town."

"There's no direct way there." Cid put in. "That girl just jumps up there. But I doubt she would hold them up there if their hostages."

"Hostages." Cloud smirked. "I doubt Yuffie would compromise if she's still under the potions spell. She sees Winry as a threat."

Leon sighed. "Yuffie where are you." Then something hit him. ""I think I know where she is." Everyone looked up to Leon with hope on their faces. "Back before Hollow Bastion got invaded Yuffie showed me this place. Well she didn't necessarily show me. I didn't really know her to well back then. She showed . . ."

"Rinoa." Aerith finished his sentence.

Leon nodded. He had a hollow look in his eyes. "But Rinoa told me that Yuffie only showed the place to people she trusted beyond anything else. It was suppose to be her secret place a place where she could think. It supposed to be somewhere out near the Great Maw. If Yuffie took Ed and Winry there than she still hasn't hurt them. She has to be thinking over it."

"Then let's go." Tifa broke down the door with the rest of the restoration committee following.

Winry slowly opened her eyes. What came into her sight was crystal everywhere. "Huh?" she tried to move her hands, but they were tightly tied to each other. Winry struggled and soon the chair she was sitting on flipped over making her head hit the ground. "Dammit what's going on?! Yuffie did this didn't she?"

"Believe or not I didn't Yuffie." Yuffie laughed next to Winry. It turned out she was tied up. A solemn look was on her face. "But I was coming to do this to you for going to speak with my boyfriend! You floozy, I told you to stay away from him."

"Who are you calling floozy!" Winry demanded. "You . . . You skank!"

"Oh you wait until I get out of these ropes I'm going to strangle you head off Blondie!!" Yuffie struggled even more to get towards Winry. "I am not skank!"

"Please always throwing yourself at Ed!" Winry began. "You're like a horny little school girl."

"Enough!" A sharp voice came surprising them. The two turned their heads slightly and saw Kairi looming over them. The redhead shook her head in disappointment at the two. "Don't you tow ever quit? Always fighting over Ed is really getting in between my relationship."

"Relationship?" Both girls said in unison. "What relationship."

Kairi clasped her hands together. "Me and Alphonse's of course."

Both of their mouths fell ajar.

Kairi smiled. "Try not to look so surprised. You're taking the fun out of it. Kairi circled the grounded girls. "Do you remember at Halloween when both of you tricked me and I almost had a heart attack. Or at Thanksgiving when I gave you a bloody nose Yuffie. But I won't let you guys ruin this. I won't get the bad end of the stick this time. If you two keep fighting Al will be forced to intervene than me as well. Then our relationship will crumble. I can't let this relationship be ruined. So I came to tell you two to be on your best behavior because I'm always watching."

"Kairi you've lost it!" Winry wailed.

"Lost it, she's a frecken psychopath!!" Yuffie wailed even louder.

Kairi heard people coming she pointed her keyblade at them. "I'm warning you!"

"Okay, okay!" Winry agreed. Yuffie nodded wearily.

Kairi dismissed the blade and jumped up and down to get some sweat. Slowly she yelled. "Guys I found them!"

Leon came bursting through the cave opening. "Yuffie don't do it." Relief flushed him when he saw that she was tied to a chair as Winry was. "What happened?"

Kairi looked to the two. "Yeah, what happened guys?"

"Uh, I don't remember." Yuffie whispered.

"Me too." Winry murmured.

Kairi silently gloated in her victory. But unknown to her, she may have won the battle, but not the war. Yuffie looked at the girl, she may have been under the spell of the potion, but she would get her revenge on Kairi to be with her love even if that meant she had to work with her main rival.


	6. Chapter 6: The Deal

**Well sorry that I didn't update last week, but I got Final Fantasy XIII and its taking up most of my life since then, but I was able to fit some time into my schedule to type this chapter. For those who didn't see that coming in the last chapter that's great!! I didn't see it coming either. So I guess you can say that Kairi is now the main antagonist and for Winry and Yuffie to fight over Ed they need to find someone to get around Kairi or at least get rid of her. Also forgive me if this chapter seems rushed, but I just want to get back to FFXIII. Also for all those waiting for the next chapter of HOD its coming, I'll have it up by the end of the week.**

**Crush, Crush, Crush**

Yuffie paced back and forth through Merlin's home. She had a bandage across her skull to cover the cut that Kairi had inflicted on her. Winry wasn't there, but Yuffie had told her how Kairi actually caught her off guard and won. It was hard for the mechanic to believe, but the self proclaimed great ninja had been tricked herself. The kunoichi slammed her shuriken into the table then looked to Aerith. "Is breakfast done yet?"

Aerith shook her head. "Yuffie you know it usually takes me an hour to finish everyone's food. Everything is hectic today so it might be a little longer than usual."

"That's right." Cid cut in. "With all of us heading to the Coliseum we have to make sure that the town is secure until we get back. We don't want the heartless to get out of hand."

Yuffie sat down and began to clean off her shuriken. "Kairi you just wait. When you're off guard your mine."

Winry looked worried at the kunoichi; she seemed to be talking to herself rather than anyone else. "So why are we even heading to the Coliseum?" Everyone in the committee turned to face Winry in shock. "What is something important going on there?"

"Of course something important is going on there!" Yuffie exclaimed. It was as if she completely forgot about their current dilemma. "The Olympus Coliseum new tournament, the Zeus Cup. The newest cup their adding this year, fighters from all across the galaxy will be gathering there to wage war on one another. Even Zeus himself will be there, and the winner will be recognized as the most powerful fighter in the universe. And I won't let Sora win this time!"

Leon who was in his usual stoic position scoffed.

Winry looked to him. "What does Sora always win?"

Cid laughed. "Let's just say that last year Sora faced Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, and Tifa and owned them. It was hilarious. I mean there were moments when they had him, but I guess that Keyblade always gives him the upper hand."

"Well we beat Sora two years ago!" Yuffie grabbed Cid by the collar. "I and Squall shut him, Donald, and Goofy up!"

Cid flicked the cigarette from his mouth. "Well he was a brat back then right? He didn't know the Keyblade back then like he knows it now. Besides this year they'll be teams, Alphonse and Edward, Sora and Kairi, Tifa and Cloud, and you and Leon. Either way you'll have to face two Keyblades this time or two Alchemists."

Leon opened his eyes. "Are you calling us the underdogs?"

"Heh, I didn't say that." Cid laughed.

Yuffie was fixated on Cid's last sentence. "I have to fight my baby?"

Leon sighed. He leaned up against the wall once again placing his hand to massage the bridge of his nose. Winry felt the same way. If team Leon really did have to fight team Elric, would Yuffie just stare at Ed and let Leon be beaten to a pulp? The mechanic went outside and saw Kairi approaching the old wizard's home. "Hey Winry what's up?"

Winry narrowed her eyes. "Hey." She replied coolly.

Kairi smirked. "No need to be so blunt."

"Blunt!!" Winry covered her mouth once she realized the pitch of her voice. She looked around to see if anyone had heard. Winry began to walk and Kairi followed. They headed into the town where not much attention would be brought to them. "Kairi, as your . . . _friend. _I don't think you should be dating Alphonse. I mean wouldn't it be better to be with Sora or Riku?"

The female Keyblader looked surprised. "I thought I already told you that Sora is annoying. Besides he's my best friend. It's not right."

"Don't give me that crap!" Winry pointed her finger. "You're just as screwed in the head as Yuffie!"

Winry's outburst brought unneeded attention to the two. Kairi struck daggers into the blond. "Keep your voice down."

Winry opened her mouth to speak, but a hand was put on her shoulder. Winry turned around and saw Yuffie looking on her. "What are you doing talking to the enemy? It's all that wenches fault that I can't be near my baby!"

"Still hurting from that fight?" Kairi laughed. "I thought you would be able to put up a better fight. Aren't you supposed to be the Great Ninja? I thought a veteran could beat the Keyblade."

"How about I take that Keyblade and stick it up you're . . .!"

Winry grabbed the bubbly girl's mouth before she could finish her sentence. Though Winry was curious as to what Yuffie was going to do with the Keyblade they couldn't anticipate what Kairi would do. "She didn't mean anything by it."

"It's alright. Yuffie can take her anger out in the Coliseum." At that Kairi strode off leaving the two.

Yuffie reached towards the pouch wrapped around her waist. Out of it she pulled a kunai soaked in purple liquid. Winry saw her intentions and grabbed the girls wrist. "Yuffie calm down!"

"That bitch!" Yuffie yelled catching the attention of the other teen residents of Hollow Bastion. They began to whisper and point at the girl. The mechanic was rather appalled at the kunoichi's language. Yuffie's eyes spat fury. "She can guarantee I'll take my anger out in the tournament, because If I face her and Sora I'll make sure she'll beg for mercy. More like call me Master!"

Winry was surprised by Yuffie's viciousness. "You must really love Ed."

Yuffie looked to the mechanic for the first time which seemed like a dead serious face. "I love him to death!"

_To death _. . . the words glued into Winry's skull. As Yuffie walked away that's all she thought about. Even when they departed to the Olympus Coliseum that's all that was in her head. Yuffie loved Ed so much that she would give her life just to be with him. Even when they arrived in the world it bugged her.

Winry entered the hotel room she would be staying in for the next week. The walls were different. There was no technology on this world whatsoever. The mechanic dropped her suitcase on the bed and sighed. "Yuffie really loves Ed. And Ed . . . would he . . . does he?"

"You don't look to good." A blue hand was placed on the blonds' shoulder. Winry jolted around to see the lord of the dead Hades looking down on her. "Wow no need to get so startled Blondie I just like to make your aquatince. Hades, Lord of the Dead. How ya doing?" He extended her hand.

Winry backed up. "Lord of the Dead."

Hades put his finger in his ear and flicked out some earwax. "The one and only."

"Well what do you want?" Winry crossed her arms. "Shouldn't you be watching the dead?"

"That can get so boring." Hades shifted towards her window. "The living is much more interesting."

"Well I don't have anything interesting going on here so go away." Winry pointed her finger towards the door. "Please." She hissed coolly.

"But I do believe your jealous of a certain black-haired little ninja. Even to the point of doubt." Hades looked for Winry's response.

"I am not jealous of Yuffie!" She yelled.

"Really now. You didn't cringe when she confessed her love to him. You're not doubting yourself." Hades put his hands on her shoulder. "But I can help."

Winry looked down a little hesitant. "H . . . how?"

"It's simple once we take care of Kairi then we can get that little spell off Yuffie and then Fullmetal Bratism is all yours." Hades summoned a contract. A golden pen landed lightly in Winry's hand. She squinted her eyes to read the text, but it was too small. "But there's a catch, Sora and his little lackey's will have no control of their powers for one day. Do we have a deal?"

Winry bit here lip. She closed her eyes and looked away. Her hand lifted up to the contract and she signed it. "Yeah, we have a deal."

Hades smiled wickedly and shook the blonds' hand. "Then a deal it is!!!"


	7. Chapter 7: Back to Normal, I Think

**Okay I realize that the fic is getting a little weird with Kairi's departure to the dark side of the force, but I could never turn a good guy bad unless it was Cloud . . . from past history I'm sure you guys already know what I'm talking about, but the plot shall be revealed in this special edition chapter. And because seven is a good luck number I'll be making this chapter uber cool. This chapter is based off me finally finishing the storyline to this fic. So everyone knows this fic will go on to 10 or 11 chapters. Then I shall return to my usual Heir to Darkness. Well please review, everyone counts.**

**Crush, Crush, Crush**

Winry went to sit in the stands. She looked over to Yuffie who was talking with Leon. They had progressed rather quickly through the ranks. And now they were going to face Sora and Kairi. She bit her lip, now she was really regretting that she signed that contract. What if Sora was going to lose his powers today? Hades didn't tell the mechanic when exactly Sora would lose the abilities of the Keyblade. Her stomach churned. She had to find Hades and cancel this deal, it wasn't worth it. Even if that meant Kairi was going to be looming over them.

Winry got up and began to head towards the entrance to the underworld.

"Winry?" A voice sounded. The mechanic turned to see Alphonse approaching her. "Is something wrong?"

"O . . . Of course not Al, I'm just heading to the bathroom." Winry lied. "But shouldn't you be with Ed? You guys have a match coming up against Cloud and Tifa."

"Nii-San thought it would be better if we took a break." Al eyed her. "Uh, that's the entrance to the underworld. Winry it's dangerous down there."

Winry sighed. "Alphonse, I've made a terrible mistake. I made Sora lose his powers for a day. And if he fights Yuffie and Leon he's done. And your girlfriend will be demolished by Yuffie if I don't go and cancel that contract."

"Girlfriend?" Al echoed. "I don't have a girlfriend."

Winry crossed her arms. "What are you talking about? Kairi said that you two were dating."

Al stuck his hands in defense. "Me and Kairi are not dating. We hang out, but were not dating. Did she tell you that?"

Winry's eyes expanded to the size of saucers. "Are you kidding? She lied!!! Then Yuffie is going to be fighting Kairi for all the wrong reasons. Dammit this is not good, we have to hurry and go cancel that contract. I'd rather have that contract canceled then let Yuffie beat the living hell out of her."

"Contract with who?" Al asked confused.

Winry shook her head. She got a death grip on Al's metal hand and jolted into the underworld.

Back at the Coliseum Sora spared with Kairi. Her attacks were a little stronger than usual, Sora suddenly felt weakened. When Kairi swung a haymaker it hit his Keyblade and it flew away. She pointed the Oathkeeper at Sora to proclaim her victory. Sora narrowed his eyes. "Something isn't right here." Sora stood up and tried to summon the Keyblade, but it didn't come to him. He ran over and picked it up. He examined the silver blade. "Firaga!" Only smoke shot out of his hand. "What the heck."

"Hey Sora!" Kairi waved to him. "Were up!"

"Kairi something's wrong." Sora approached her. "None of my powers are working."

Kairi looked at him. "What are you talking about; they were working fine a few minutes ago. We didn't even train that hard. I hope you're not exhausted."

"Of course not." Sora replied quickly. "It's just, this feels kinda weird."

"Suck it up!" Kairi pushed Sora in the ring. On the other side Yuffie entered revealing her large shuriken. Her eyes were deadlocked on Kairi. Leon was on guard to, but he looked to Sora and his eyes looked a little worried. "You beat them before."

As they met each other at the middle of the ring Leon looked again to Sora. "Sora are you okay, you don't look so good."

"No, I think something happened to my powers. I can't summon the keyblade." Sora looked around worried. "I don't want to disappoint the crowd."

"He's lying!" Yuffie yelled. "Kairi's just making excuses! She doesn't want me to fight her because she's the one keeping me from my ba . . ." Yuffie stopped. She dropped her shuriken. Suddenly she griped her head. The bubbly ninja fell to her knee's and screamed. Leon fell next to her looking scared. Yuffie's head suddenly convulsed and she spat out pink liquid. Her dilated eye's returned to their usual violet color and she looked at Leon confused. "Squall why are we at the Coliseum? Why am I in my battle gear? Eww, what's that pink stuff!?"

Leon suddenly realized that this wasn't the love crazed Yuffie. She had returned back to normal. "Yuffie is that really you." He helped her to her feet and hugged her.

Yuffie looked surprised, but returned the hug. "Squally I never knew you felt the same way."

Leon quickly realized his mistake and release the ninja. "Yuffie don't you remember anything."

"Huh, well I remember drinking some liquid taffy and then ending up her. Man that must have been some sugar rush." Yuffie scratched the back of her head. She looked to Kairi and Sora. "Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

"You don't remember being in love with Ed?" Kairi demanded.

Yuffie looked appalled. "That's gross Kairi, you shouldn't joke like that."

"She's not joking." Leon sighed. "That so called taffy you drank was actually a love potion. And for the last couple of weeks you've been in love with Ed."

Yuffie dropped her shuriken again. "I . . . I didn't kiss him did I?" The three paused as if not wanting to spill the beans. The bubbly ninja grabbed Sora by the shirt. "You let him take advantage of me!?"

"It was more like you taking advantage of him." Leon muttered. "But we should withdraw from this match. You're in no position to fight and neither is Sora. We should head back home and take you to see Merlin. I want to make sure that the entire potion is out of your system."

"Yeah I guess." Yuffie shudders once more about thinking about kissing Ed. "Oh god, I need to wash my gums out with soap."

Back down in the underworld Hades laughed. He looked to the dark witch that stood in front of him with a wicked smile on her face. "I bet, the Keyblade hero is getting the snot beaten out of him right now. I have to say that was a good plan using the ninja girl to your advantage. I guess having them tear each other apart is better than us doing the work."

Maleficent chuckled. "Kairi may have the Keyblade, but she was easier to control than I imagined. But the mechanic was their downfall. She was foolish enough to sign the contract."

Winry gasped. She was sitting next to Alphonse from behind a rock. She looked sharply at Al. "They used me to get to Sora. And they were controlling Kairi. I knew something was wrong. It didn't seem right for Kairi to do something like that. I mean she was mad at us about Thanksgiving and Halloween, but it isn't in her character to do something so . . . rotten." Winry griped the rock she was holding onto. "We have to go back and stop the match before Sora gets pummeled." The blond stood up to.

"What do we have here?" Hades appeared in front of Winry. "Spying on us are we."

"I came to tell you that the contract is finished. I'm going to go and stop the match!" Winry yelled. "Besides Yuffie is under the spell anymore."

Hades laughed. "You see kid here's the thing." Hades summoned the contract. He put on a pair of glasses. "You should have read the fine print. The little ninja girl is temporarily back to normal and Kairi is still under Maleficent's spell. Also I believe there's some more here. Here we go, if anyone aka little annoying blond girl tries to contradict the contract. I have full authority to I dunno take care of her."

Al jumped next to Winry. "you won't do anything to her."

"Oh, what's this? Giant metal man trying to be a hero." Hades circled them. "Well you see in my underworld. Heroes are zeroes!" Fire appeared around them. "If Sora isn't going to fight his friends, then he'll have to fight me!" The lord of the dead disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Winry fell to her knees. "I'm such an idiot."

Alphonse placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're not an idiot. You just did something that wasn't so smart."

Winry sweat dropped. "That's not helping Al!"


	8. Chapter 8: Shove That Keyblade

**Alright peoples I'm determined to be finished with Crush, Crush, Crush by the end of the week. I am ready to turn my full attention back towards Heir to Darkness. Guess I just needed a breather from all the action and adventure. I know the last chapter wasn't as comedy oriented, but I'll make sure that the fight between Hades and the gang is worth it. Hell, with only two-three chapters left in the tank I have to make this fic worth it. Anywho please remember to review, everyone counts. **

**Crush, Crush, Crush**

Yuffie looked to Sora who walked behind Leon. The Keyblade Master gripped onto the blade like his life depended on it. She guessed that he felt vulneraqble with no powers. Yuffie suddenly stopped causing Kairi to bump aruptly into her. The kunoichi ignored Kairi's complaining and looked to Sora. "Say Sora, don't you think it's a little odd that you lost control of your powers. I mean they just happened to dissapear before your fight with me and Leon. All the othher battles before that just had to be heartless, so it was as if you lost them before your toughest match so far. Soethiung doesn't seem right here. Its as if this all seems to familiar."

Sora crossed his arms. "Your right, who else do we know who suddenly lost his powers once."

"Hey guys." Hercules came running in their direction.

"Hercules!" They all said in unison turning on him.

Zeus's son was rather surprised by their simutaneous outburst and began to back up. It sounded as if they were going to jump him. Suddenly Sora and Yuffie began to run in his direction. The Olympian saw Sora weilding the signature Keyblade. Horrible flashbacks came back from their two thunderous battles together. Herculer backed up once again. "Uh, I'll see you guys later I have . . . training. Yeah, I've got training." Hercules turned around and broke a run for it.

Yuffie came to a stop and turned back to Sora. "What the hell? Why'd he run away?"

Sora shruged. "Maybe he has training."

"As if." Yuffie pouted.

Leon sighed. "If I remember corectly didn't Hercules sign a contract with Hades. That contract binded his powers for one day. Its possible that Sora's case is within the same scenario."

"But I didn't sign a contract." Sora exclaimed. "I'm not that stupid."

"Calling Hercules stupid." Yuffie shook her head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. He's your friend. I was expecting better of you Sora."

"Better of me!" Sora jumped.

"Enough!" Kairi shouted. "Let's just find Hades and kick his butt so we can go home."

"Kick my butt huh?" Hades appeared. He circled the group laughing. "You know this little plan didn't go as expected. Blondie signs the contract, ninja chick returns to normal, Sora loses his powers for a day, but nooo!! You had to go and cancel the match. You were suppose to pummel the living heck out of the Keyblader. But you know when people cross contracts bad things happen. Like happy-go-lucky annoying ninja girls going back to a love crazed psychopath. And red headed wealkings returning back to their original state."

"Original state." Leon looked at Kairi.

Kairi began laughing maniaclly. Her voice tone changed to Maleficent's. "So you told them did you Hades. I was hoping to inhabit this body longer, but I supose I'll get rid of them now!!" Maleficent/Kairi summoned the Oathkeeper. "Get ready to di-"

"I'm going to love Ed again." Yuffie wailed. "It isn't fair! It isn't fair! Its isn't fair!" The ninja fell onto her tummy and began to bang the ground with her fists.

Hades looked to Leon. "Uh, is she good."

The Lionheart sweatdroped. "Er, yeah were good to go." He pulled the gunblade and charged at Kairi. "Sora stay out of this!"

Sora looked dumbstruck. "Are you serious you guys can't beat Hades!?"

Yuffie suddenly came and kicked Sora out of the way. He went flying towards the wall and was knocked unconcious. "He said stay out of this Sora!"

Leon looked towards the unconcious Keyblade Master. "I thin you over did it Yuffie."

"Behold the ture power of the Keyblade!!" Kairi came with a fury pounded down on Leon's gunblade. Her moves were decisive and quick, Leon had to admit he was impressed. Suddenlu fire came flying his way, Leon turned to see Hades laughing while tossing fireballs in his direction. Leon jumped into the air and began to fire a barage of bullets down on the lord of the dead. Kairi took advantage and cmae back at leoon. "That true true power of the Kyeblade."

Yuffie suddenly appeared kicking the girl in the face. "I've heard about enough of that damn Keyblade!!" Kairi went flying and landed on Sora. "Gez, did the Keyblade stop that!" Yuffie went back and lifted Yuffie up by the collar. "Time to come out Maleficent!"

Kairi looked baffled. "Yuffie what are you doing? Is... is my lip bleeding? I thought we put this all behind us?"

"Hmm." The kunoichi examined the girls face, Suddenly she grasped Kairi in a hug. "Your back to normal."

"Normal?" Kairi looked around. "When did we get to the Coliseum?"

Hades looked at Kairi and sneered. "Maleficent? She ditched me, that witch!" Hades looked around wildly as Yuffie and Leon circled him. "Well I hate to cut this short, but I've gota mortal souls to be toturing." At that Hades dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

Suddenky Winry and Alphonse appeared. Once she saw Sora unconsious and Kairi staring off confused she wailed. "I'm sorry its all my fault. I got Hades to take away Sora's powers and Kairi was being controled by Maleficent, it was their plan all along to come and jump you guys!" Winry had confessed so quickly that know one had actually caught what she said.

Yuffie turned to Leon. "Well I guess I'm gonna go back to loving Ed huh?"

Leon sighed. He crossed his arms. "I guess so."

Yuffie hung her head. She looked towards Winry and sighed. "Hey Squall, would you make sure I don't kiss Ed for her sake."

Leon smirked. "You have a heart of gold Yuffie."

She stuck out her tongue and went back to go get the unconcious Sora.


	9. Chapter 9: Winry's Revenge

**Well here we are once again. There is only one chapter left in Crush, Crush, Crush so if you haven't voted vote now. You can get to the poll on my profile. Seriously it isn't even that hard just click on my name. Anyway I thought I decide to do a date for the last two chatpers. So this chapter is going to be a little shorter than I expect, but the last chapter might be longer. This takes place two weeks after what went down at the Coliseum so please enjoy. And please do review, everyone counts. Also after this chapter is posted the poll results will be avaliable to look at from my profile. **

**Crush,Crush, Crush**

Winry look idly out of the window. The rain pattered against the glass hardly. She close her eye's and rest her head on the wooden table. It had been two weeks since they had returned to the Radiant Garden and Merlin hadn't gotten anywhere with the antidote. Yuffie had return back to the love crazed kunoichi as soon as they stepped foot in Hollow Bastion. Winry gave a big sigh and stood up.

A warm hand gently touched her shoulder. She turned around to see the flower girl smiling warmly. Aerith motioned her into the kitchen. "You look down Winry."

Winry shook her head. "No I'm fine."

Aeirth crossed her arms. "I know a sad face when I see one. What's wrong?"

"You got me. Its just that I think I'm going to give up. I doesn't look like Yuffie's going to get any better. Edward is used to it now, and I think he is acutally falling for her. I gave it my all. I tried to convince her that her love was fake, but she wouldn't listen. I think that they should just be together."

Aerith looked out the window. "You know there was once this boy that I liked."

Winry looked over her eyes still weary.

"I liked him alot and one of my best friends like him as well. As the days went on I started to fall more and more for him until me and my friend stopped being friends. He dissapeared a couple of days after and I wrote to him everyday. But he never replied." Aerith turned back to Winry. "You see you shouldn't let stuff like this tear you apart Winry. You have to be strong, it'll all work out in the end."

"Your quite the optimist." Winry smiled weakly.

Aerith nodded. "Someone around here has to."

Winry decided that she would give it at least one more shot before giving up. For both Edward and Yuffie.

Later that night Yuffie stood waiting outside in the bailey with a black dress on. It was low cut and the kunoichi looked excitied. This would be the first time she would be going out with Edward since the fiasco at the Coliseum.

The girl straightened up when she saw Edward approaching from the distance. She waved to him and he replied with a small wave. The blond wore a dark brown jacket under a black suit. "Hey Yuffie."

"Sup blondy." She giggled wrapping her arms around his. Edward gave an ackward smile. He had gotten use to her constant clinging and had finally come to terms that he had to accept her. "So where are you taking me."

Edward pointed to the resturant up top the crystal glacier. "How about there."

"Sounds good to me!" Yuffie exclaimed.

As the two trek towards the resturant Winry follow. She wore herself a suave red dress her hair tied up in a ponytail. "I can do this." she murmured determined.

"Winry wait up." Leon appeared behind the young blond with a yellow potion in his hand. "I think you might need this."

Winry stared in disbelief. Her mouth fell a gap and her eye twitched. "I... Is that what I think it is?"

Leon nodded. "Its the antidote."

Winry grabbed it and held it up in victory. "Victory is mine! Hahahahaha!" She ran off to catch up with the couple not even bothering to share a word of thanks to Leon or Merlin.

All the Lionheart heard were her shrills of victory. He smirked and began his way back towards Merlin's house. "Good luck trying to get it down her throat."

At the resturant Yuffie and Edward took their seats. They ordered their appitezers and Yuffie began the task of staring into the blonds blue eye's without even sparing a word. Edward felt a little strange, but proceeded to aask. "Are you alright Yuffie?"

She gave a heavy sigh. "I'm just wonderful."

Ed smiled. "That's great I-"

He was cut off by the sound of commotion. "No I had a reservation here. There holding my table!" Winry's voice came from the front. She spotted Ed and Yuffie and pointed. "With them, I have a reservation at a table with them." Winry pushed her way pass the waitress and sat at their table. Winry cast a determined look to Yuffie. The war would end tonight.


End file.
